Fine By Me If You Never Leave
by ValerieHarry
Summary: Supergirl/Kara is tired of being afraid of love. So when she fallls for the flash, Supergirl will do everythingin her alien powers to make him stay. Will they fall in love in the end? What happens when he finds out? Will Barry ever leave?
1. Chapter 1

"You're leaving already?"asked Supergirl. The flash swallowed the last donut of their mini picnic from the field where he first carried her. "My city needs me; I've had fun visiting my three cousins though" the flash teased. "It's been great having you Barry, since Alex has been on her mission it's been rough" Kara revealed letting go of her Supergirl exterior and calling the Flash by his real name. "Hey you seem to be doing well on your own, you won the people's trust back today, and that's something you and your sister should be proud of" comforted Barry as he gave her one of his cheesiest smiles. Kara couldn't help it and exclaimed "come here!" The two embraced each other tightly savoring the sweet moment.

Barry started explaining how he will get back home in his enthusiastic nerd ramble. Kara couldn't help but reminisce of their parallel conversation between Cat's box of cupcakes, and her non-existent love life. Her harsh words echoed in her head "but your too scared, so you gaze longingly watching from a distance wishing you had one all of your own". Kara looked at Barry during his elongated explanation and came to a conclusion. Kara didn't want Barry to leave, not now, and not ever. She was tired of always being too afraid to fall in love. After even his short time being here kara loved every single moment spent with him. In that moment Kara made up her mind, she will have a love life.

Barry and Kara both took off, within seconds though supergirl was panting on the ground. The Flash looked around, he was about to tease her for not catching up till he saw her on the ground. In a flash he was at her side, picking her up and and carrying her to national city. He ran up her apartment building and got inside through the window. Setting her down on the sofa he sat across from her in worry.

"Kara what happened? Should I call Lucy?" Barry badgered Kara as she laid on the couch. "Don't call Lucy" Kara pleaded "maybe I was just not capable since the shock Livewire hit me with" she lied. Guilt automatically shown on Barry. He quickly helped flashing through changing her into PJ's. Being a hero and not peeking at anything as well.

Kara thanked Barry, and he got her a box of sticky buns. They curled up on the couch and decided to watch some TV. TV got boring soon though and Barry spotted the karaoke station to his left. "Hey Kara you can sing?" Barry asked in disbelief. Kara chuckled a bit and answered "it's a secret" winking at him and putting her finger to her lips in a silence notion. Barry couldn't but grin a bit at Kara, this alien was driving him nuts.

"Kara Danver's or Kara Zor-el" Barry stated while looking at her with his dazzling smile. "Will you sing with me?" he asked politely. Earning him a toothy smile from the alien she accept and they pick a song.

"Ooooh let's sing Andy Grammer" Kara exclaims. Barry's face lights up as well. "I love him his music is so lighthearted" Barry exclaimed. Kara turns on the music and they each grab a microphone.

B: _You're not the type, type of girl to remain_

 _With the guy, with the guy_

 _Too shy, too afraid to say he'll give his heart to you forever_

 _I'm not the boy who will fall to his knees_

 _With his hands clasped tight_

 _Begging, begging you please_

 _To stay with him for worse or for better_

 _But I'm staring at you now_

 _There's no one else around_

 _I'm thinking you're the girl for me_

Barry sang sweetly to Kara.

 _Both:[Chorus:]_

 _I'm just saying it's fine by me_

 _If you never leave_

 _And we can lay like this forever_

 _It's fine by me_

They started to belt out the lyrics a bit and still had goofy grins.

K: _But with you, you, you_

 _I can see what I need_

 _I can dream realistically_

 _I knew that this was different from the start_

 _And it seems that every time_

 _We're eye to eye_

 _I can find another piece of you_

 _That I don't wanna lose_

Kara sang while looking at Barry in admiration.

B: _And I'm staring at you now_

 _There's no one else around_

 _I'm thinking you're the girl I need._

Barry sang while twirling Kara and holding her close in his arms.

Kara and Barry now a bit more relaxed really get into the song and start twirling around, dancing, and wearing goofy grins.

Barry and Kara: _[Chorus:]_

I'm just saying it's fine by me

If you never leave

And we can lay like this forever

It's fine by me

I'm just saying it's fine by me

If you never leave

And we can lay like this forever

It's fine by me

And it's never easy

Darling, believe me

I'm as skeptical as you

When I think of life without "us"

It seems like "What we're supposed to do? "

But I don't wanna come on too strong

 _[Chorus:]_

I'm just saying it's fine by me

If you never leave

We can lay like this forever

It's fine by me

It's fine by me

If you never leave

And we can lay like this forever

It's fine by me

I'm just saying it's fine by me

If we never leave

And we can lay like this forever

It's fine by me

At the end each look into eachother's eyes. Then start to erupt in fits of laughter. Curling up on the couch, and accidentally falling asleep.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Barry woke up to Kara right next to him. Unlike most humans, falling for an alien sounds very bizarre. Barry couldn't help but start falling for Kara watching her sleep he saw her pretty blonde hair that he loved to twirl in between his fingers, he saw a girl that is incredibly kind, and a very strong woman. Kara started to stir so Barry pretended to still be asleep, cherishing the moment he got to hold her.

Kara woke up and looked back at Barry. "Morning Sunshine" Barry greeted Kara, she grinned at his charming smile. Kara and Barry shared a moment looking at each other until a cellphone alarm interrupted them. Kara and Barry both untangled themselves and tried to make themselves look more presentable.

Kara suddenly realized Barry is still here. The rationalization of trying to prolong his stay had to be making more excuses. Kara immediately ran to the bathroom, she applied white power all over her face, pinched her nose until it was red, and grabbed a bunch of facial tissues. She trudged out of the room and proceeded to fake a sneeze. Barry looked at her in wonder "Aliens can sneeze?" he asked Kara. "Yeah, I'm going through what my cousin would call a solar flare, my powers are not here right now" Kara answered. Barry gave her a very worried look and offered to carry Kara to the DEO. Kara smiled at the thought of Barry whisking her away super-fast, but he will find out the truth. Kara had to politely decline and quickly bring up being prompt for work. Barry offered to walk her to the coffeshop to get Mrs. Grant's latte and eat some sticky buns.

On the way there Barry informed Kara that he might as well stick around to help the Police department with locking up metahumans after breakfast. They ate and chatted about the news together. Kara and Barry seemed to slip into conversation so easily. Barry didn't even notice how Kara just seemed to be feeling a lot better.

Kara got to work on time and bid Barry a goodbye. Kara walked into the office and was greeted by James and Winn. "Good morning guys!" Kara greeted, she turned to see their look of disappointment on each of their faces. James finally spoke up breaking the silence. "You didn't return Barry home yesterday" he stated looking directly at Kara with a hint of anger in his voice. Kara looked at him in surprise before he responded again "I went to your apartment just to check and see if you were okay, then I heard your voice and someone not too great at singing." Kara rolled her eyes at the comment. "Yeah, I was exhausted from that showdown, so I needed a bit of rest before running at top speed" Kara explained trying to convince them. Winn smirked at the both of them, then became serious. "Kara we know that's not the truth, he's not from here, you can't force him to stay" Winn told her. Kara started to get frustrated with them. James added "Kara you are taking him hostage here, he has another earth that he saves, do the right thing." "James, Winn, Barry deserves a little vacation, and he needed to set up the meta human prison anyways" Kara shouted. Kara instantly realized her mistake as Winn her best friend started to hide his smirk. Kara straightened out herself as she grabbed her stuff and went to the copy room to do a useless task. Winn followed her to the room and stared at her until she acknowledged him. "What" Kara demanded at Winn. Winn chuckled to himself before saying "I didn't know Kara Danvers had a super crush on a super hero" he said to her. Kara instantly blushed at this and tried to come up with a retort. Knowing this is a lost fight she relented at gave Winn a solemn nod. Winn sighed at his best friend before giving her a hug. He held her close and whispered "you have to tell him Kara". Kara only gave him a small smile taking the papers and exiting out of the room.

Barry was working with Maxwell Lord and General Lane as he instructed them on his blue prints for the prison. They both listened with interest as he explained the dynamics. When the meeting was all done Maxwell Lord offered Barry to come to his office and construct the prison. As Barry and Maxwell worked they began to form a connection. With both of their intelligence and technology Barry and him were done by mid-afternoon. Maxwell Lord even offered Barry a gift a shiny silver watch. Barry tried to reject it but Maxwell was very persistent. Barry offered his thanks, took the watch, and went to get Chinese takeout for Kara and himself.

Barry arrived at Mrs. Grants office brining in the Chinese takeout. He spotted Kara working diligently in the corner. He walked up to her with the takeout in his hand. Kara used her x-ray vision to figure out the order in his hand. "Oooooh" she proclaimed "Orange chicken, teriyaki, noodles, and pot stickers" she listed with excitement. Then she looked more closely "Uhh, Barry why do you have a watch from Maxwell Lord?" she asked him with a tone of anger after spotting the watch under his sleeve with her x-ray vision. Barry's jaw clenched as her stared Kara right in the eyes "the better question is; why did you lie about your solar flare?" Barry questioned Kara rhetorically. Kara tried to come up with an explanation but when she looked into Barry's eyes she couldn't think of something reasonable. Kara slumped in her chair, extremely put out with her loss for words. Barry sternly told Kara "Some kind of super hero you are, I'm going to find my own way home, since you're no help". Kara watched helplessly as Barry strode out of the office and away from Kara. James watched with a smile on his face.

Barry went to Maxwell Lord's office placing the takeout in the trash. Maxwell Lord looked up and grinned "How may I help you Flash?" he asked. Barry gave him a straightforward reply "I want to go home." Maxwell looked down for a second and replied, "I'll help you get home, only if you stay the night." Barry nodded in confusion, silently wishing he could be with Kara still.


End file.
